


Random Acts of Kindness

by KiraKira



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, Nanase did meet Natsume Reiko. She simply didn't know it was her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of Kindness

It’s nice, being able to cry, hidden from the eyes of her family and their ideas about weakness. The forest makes her feel safe, even if it’s obvious that she’s going to be punished when they notice she ran away from school. Nanase needs a long time before she can calm down.

 

After rubbing her face with her hands, she sighs, leaning against the tree behind her. She can hear the faintest sound of feet stepping in dry leaves, and she wonders if she’s hidden herself well.

 

“Do you want some?”

 

No, apparently not. Nanase gives a startle, hurriedly putting her glasses back where they belong so she can see who is there. It’s a girl of her age who has long hair and a manju in her hand.

 

“...”

 

“No? These are delicious. I always think about stealing them when I don’t have the money to buy them”

 

“Who are you?”

 

She doesn’t answer. She bites the manju instead, grinning.

 

“You shouldn’t stay here. They say that weird things have been happening”

 

Nanase wonders if she’s talking about the youkai or about something else, but she shuts her mouth just like her family has told her to do. She lets the girl take her hand and guide her through the forest. Before she goes away, Nanase sees her picking up a baseball bat from the ground.

 

“Here it is” she whispers.

 

Nanase tries to find her after that. She tries. But apparently, the girl has already moved to another town.


End file.
